


When The Levee Breaks

by flashrevolver



Series: what is and what should never be [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Dry Humping, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn with a little bit of Plot, idk it's sad porn just take it, jack cries a lot in this, jack crying, reaper76week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9412937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashrevolver/pseuds/flashrevolver
Summary: this is for day 7 of r76 weekcomfort





	

It was the first real mission of the SEP, and Gabriel had reason to believe it was Jack's first real mission at all. Gabe had been a soldier for years before the SEP, but Jack was younger, fresher. Smiled more. The way his face contorted and real tears fell as they hauled a civilian away from combat and watched her die gave him away. The way he was screaming into the comm system. _We need help! There's a girl, she's got—hello? Hello?_

It was more of a test than an actual mission, but they did succeed. They cleared out an entire branch of a gang that'd been holed up in a warehouse in Nevada, and despite one civilian casualty and multiple injuries, they had done it cleanly.

Jack cried almost the entire plane ride back, and Gabriel sat next to him, silently comforting him. Nobody said anything when Jack grabbed him by the sleeve and buried his face in his shoulder. Nobody said anything when Gabriel took to petting his back and his hair and holding him closer than was necessary. Nobody said anything when Jack finally wore himself out and fell asleep in Gabriel's lap, or when Gabe's hands continued to soothe him through his restless sleep.

When they got back to the base, Gabe shook Jack lightly, whispering low enough that nobody would hear.

"Jackie, we're back, you've got to get up."

Jack had jolted awake but relaxed when he realized Gabriel was surrounding him, holding him. As the rest of the recruits funneled out of the plane Jack sat up and schooled his posture into something less pathetic. He wiped his face and gritted his teeth and _there_ was the soldier in him. Gabriel had been wondering whether it was there at all.

~

They didn't have to plan it, and they didn't worry about anyone seeing them at this point. When it was time for lights-out, neither of them headed for the barracks. They went up the stairs, all the way up to the roof. The temperature was mild, but clouds were covering most of the stars. They sat in silence until Gabe broke it.

"Have you ever done anything like that?" he asked quietly, and Jack looked up at him, expression unchanged.

"I'm fresh out of bootcamp," he said. "High test scores, good performance, good stamina, good attitude. Healthy, strong. I—I guess that's why they asked me to do this, but—"

Gabriel moved close enough to pull Jack to his chest. Jack melted into him, grabbing him tightly.

"We could've saved that girl," he said quietly. "She didn't have to die, but nobody was answering on the comms—"

"Stop it, Jack," Gabe said harshly, grabbing the man by the shoulders and moving him into view. "We did what we could. We're not doctors, we're soldiers."

Jack looked away and his jaw clenched as fresh tears sprung to his eyes. Gabriel sighed. It was endearing how Jack felt the loss of a stranger so strongly. Gabe remembered the first time something like that happened to him. He'd cried, too. Maybe not as much as Jack now, but he had. At the time he didn't have someone to tell him it was okay—to hold him, treat him softly. All he had was his commanding officer to clap him on the back in forced sympathy and tell him to _straighten up, soldier_. Maybe that was good for him. But he couldn't bring himself to be cold with Jack. He couldn't.

"It's okay," he said softly, putting a hand up to Jack's face and wiping a tear with his thumb. Jack looked over at him and Gabriel's heart broke.

Jack collapsed onto him with a sob, and Gabe rocked him, cooed to him, petted his hair. Sobs wracked his body and his breaths were short, choked by his own tongue. His hands were clenched tightly in Gabe's jacket and his whole body was trembling. He cried like that until his breathing evened out and his grip loosened. Eventually Jack sucked in a breath, let it out real slow, and picked himself up off of Gabriel's chest. His jacket was soaked with Jack's tears and probably snot and drool. Jack's eyes were red and wet, contrasting with the sweet blue of his irises. Gabe was surprised when the man leaned forward and kissed him gently.

"I didn't even ask how you're feeling about it," Jack said quietly, voice shaking, once he pulled away. "It can't have been easy for you either and I'm just—" he laughed bitterly, "crying all over you."

Gabe felt his face soften, and he put a hand on the back of Jack's neck.

"I'm alright, Jackie," he answered, and Jack looked skeptical. "I promise. I've seen much, much worse."

"That doesn't mean it stops hurting," Jack said, and Gabriel felt his heart swell. The man looked so gentle, so concerned and soft and knowing. So young and sweet. The cloud-dampened moonlight washed over him and made his eyes shine. Gabriel didn't want to answer him, so he kissed him instead, less gentle than before. Jack sighed, resigned, but returned the kiss. They say like that for a while, alternating between licking into each other's mouths and pressing gentle kisses to the corners of each other's lips. When Jack pushed Gabriel back, lowered him until his back pressed against the concrete roof, Gabe sighed and let his hands drop down to lift Jack's shirt. He ran his fingers along the skin of the other man's back and Jack pulled away from his mouth to kiss along his jaw.

"You sure you're okay with this?" Gabe asked softly when he felt Jack's hips start to grind against his own.

"I need this," the man replied, and Gabe kissed his cheek in acquiescence. Jack shuddered against him as Gabe flipped them over gently and straddled Jack's thigh. Jack bucked up into him, but when Gabriel made a move to unbutton his pants Jack grabbed his hand.

"Just like this," he said, and rolled his hips up against Gabriel's thigh for emphasis. Gabe nodded and leaned back down to bite and lick at Jack's lips. It was slow and sweet, working their clothed erections against each other's thighs. Jack was panting and whimpering beneath him, eyes still red from crying. Gabriel pressed kisses to his eyelids and his cheekbones and moved down to lick stripes up his neck.

Jack lifted his leg to wrap it over Gabriel's waist, and Gabe shuddered as the angle of their hips changed so that their cocks were rubbing together, be it through several layers of fabric. He felt a pang of arousal jolt in his stomach and hooked his forearms under Jack's arms, pulling him along the cement. Gabe thrusted against him like that, hard and fast. He was whining and whimpering, a complete mess under him. Shaking and gasping. It took Gabriel a minute to realize that he was crying, tears streaming down the sides of his face, and he stopped immediately.

"Jackie, hey, hey," he said worriedly, but Jack grabbed his hips roughly and pulled him down.

"Please don't stop, Gabe, I need this. I need you," he said between sobs. "Please, I'm so close."

He punctuated this with a hard thrust upward, and Gabriel understood.

"I'll give you whatever you need, baby," he said breathlessly as he started up his grinding again. "Whatever you want."

Jack was still crying as he stiffened and came, muttering "fuck, fuck, Gabe," his back arching and his hands digging into Gabe's shoulders. Gabriel slowed his hips when Jack started writhing from overstimulation, and was fully prepared to not come himself tonight, when Jack twisted under him, wriggling until he was on his stomach.

"Like this," he said, and pushed his ass up into Gabriel's crotch. "Please, please, Gabe, please."

Gabriel didn't fully understand what this was, whether it was a need to feel overpowered or something totally different, but he was there to comply. He leaned down and wrapped an arm under Jack's waist, pulling him up onto his knees. The man's back dipped low and his hands scrabbled for purchase on the concrete but found none. His face and chest was flush with the cement, and his ass was pressed up against Gabriel.

Gabe lined himself up with Jack so that if they weren't clothed he would pretty much be fucking him, and started grinding roughly against him. Jack was moaning and panting, and Gabe was pulling him back by the waist to meet every thrust. It only took a minute or so for Gabe's motions to grow unsteady, his rhythm faltering as he felt himself get close to the edge.

"I'm close," he rumbled, squeezing Jack's waist tighter and pushing his face against the man's back, taking in the smell of sweat on his t-shirt. "God, Jackie, I'm so close."

"I love you," Jack said from beneath him, clear as day and almost surprised, as though it were a sudden revelation. "I love you, Gabe."

Gabriel groaned sharply and came, grinding and fucking erratically against Jack, grabbing handfuls of his t-shirt. When he came down from his orgasm, Jack wasn't crying. He was just laying under Gabe, eyes closed, back starting to shake from the position they were in. Gabe climbed off of him and guided his body back to the concrete before sitting up next to him. Jack shuffled to lay his head across Gabe's thighs and they sat that way for several minutes.

"You don't have to say it back," Jack said, and Gabriel didn't know what he was talking about for a second. "I just love you. And I just—I realized it and I guess I had to tell you. But you don't have to say it back."

Gabe was silent for a moment, stroking his hand through Jack's cropped hair. He did love him. He was pretty sure he'd loved him for a while now, but hearing Jack say the words out loud was still a shock.

"Okay," he said, voice full of emotion. He wanted to say more than that—really needed to say more than that. But his brain wouldn't supply the words.

"We should get back," Jack said, and miraculously there was no hint of hurt in his tone.

"In a minute," Gabe said. A breeze chilled him for a second and he leaned down to kiss Jack's temple.


End file.
